


Johnlock Idea

by Not_Our_Division



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Ficlet, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Our_Division/pseuds/Not_Our_Division
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK so this is my first sort of Johnlock story, I'm just really testing the waters at the moment and any advice it welcomed as I'm only starting out. </p>
<p>So here is my first sort of writing I hope its ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock Idea

Sherlock solved the “Did You Miss Me” case a year ago; it turned out May was a big part of it all and was Moriarty’s Main Assassin. This then lead to John and Mary getting a divorce, Mary had their daughter Amelia week days and John had her on weekends. Since the divorce John hadn’t dated anyone, He kept running his blog, helping Sherlock with cases and also working at the clinic.

It was a Wednesday evening and John had finished work a little earlier than usual so he sends Sherlock a message as he is leaving. 

_Out early today going to pick up some Chinese and bring it back to the flat won’t be long-JW_

John did just that and was back home for 6:15pm. When he got up stairs and entered the threshold he wasn’t surprised to see Sherlock still lying on the sofa sulking, they haven’t had a case in about a week now and Sherlock was starting to get ‘Bored’. John made his way to the kitchen to dish out their food “Chinese Sherlock” he called out he went to turn round to get forks out of the drawer but was shocked to find Sherlock was right behind him.   
Over the past month Sherlock had changed, John noticed Sherlock was being more affectionate towards him, yes John had to admit he did have a thing for Sherlock but he didn’t think Sherlock would like him that way. 

“J.. Jesus Sherlock… You have to stop doing that” he stuttered he could feel his heart race.


End file.
